F I have to Pee!
by steller2012
Summary: Fluttershy finds she needs to pee like an African midget that drank sewer water from South Mexico.


"Fuck I have to pee!" Fluttershy said as she was fucking some shit up in the VaginaGooch meadows on the outskirts of Ponyville.

"I can't fuckin' pee out here! This is nature! And I fuckin' love nature. I love it more than I love my razor-bladed dildo!" yelled Fluttershy, her mouth looking like a swollen horse cunt.

"God fucking nigger on a midsummer night's fuck! I need to pee! Maybe Twilight fuckin' Sparkle will let me fuckin' pee at her place." Fluttershy took a big ass breath and started galloping to Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle's house, her mouth still resembling a crusty, swollen horse cunt that had seen one too many rape sessions.

Fluttershy ran the fuck past all the vendors of the street who were cunt fucking the floppy dicked, faggot ponies that had the goddamn misfortune to walk to fuckin' close to them.

"Shitty ass food for sale. Two bits for a piece of semen crusted apple pie. Or just show some tits." Shouted a vendor with crooked cock covered in spider web and infant blood. The vendor's voices fuckin' made Fluttershy's ears sting worse than a scorpion butt-fucking her with her razor-bladed dildo. She still had to fuckin' pee but she also needed to fuck up the vendors somehow. So she ran by the carts, aimed her huge, scorpion-fucked ass at the vendors, and let out a torrent of corn-shit. It flew all over the fuckin' place; fuckin' the shit out of everyone's shit. Fluttershy thought of pissing all the fuck over the carts too, but refuted the idea. The shit had king-kong fucked everyone out there into a state of blind horniness. It was enough.

Fluttershy looked back at the vendors, who were angrily gum-fucking and tit-sucking the hell out of each other and using Fluttershy's shit as anal lubricant, as she continued to run. Her art brought a bitch tear to her eye. "Now to fuckin' pee!"

Fluttershy passed a bulbous group of nigger, hobo ponies who were burning a semen wrapped gryphon alive. Her screams ripped through the air like a fart. Perhaps it was an omen. "I would fuckin' love to anally intrude on that shit and but my vag's floodgates are about to fuckin' explode! It feels like fuckin' cocks of unusual size are slimily flying out of my kidneys like rotten goat-cunt cheese."

Fluttershy arrived at the door of Twilight fuckin' Sparkle's house and cunt-knocked as loud as she could. Bitch ass Spike answered the door.

"Could you get Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle over here before I smear anal-queef all over you?" Fluttershy exclaimed as a jet of shit rocketed out of her raw ass.

"Tw..Tw..Twiwight?" asked Spike, his voice sounding like a retarded bitch whore who had swallowed eleven cumshots of month old zebra semen while getting neck-fucked by Fluttershy's razor-bladed dildo.

"Yes, midget retard! Fucking NOW!"

Spike shuffled like a fucking daisy. Little bitch.

As Fluttershy danced her piss back inside her and Spike walked like a sloth with down-syndrome, Applejack, the most shittiest of ponies, approached Twilight Fuckin' Sparkles house.

"Well, tan mah hide and call the mistress of cum; it's Fluttershy! Gahilk." Applejacks voice was like a rusty nail ripping out Fluttershys labia and eardrums. Fluttershy couldn't fucking take it anymore. The piss, the vendors, midgets with down-syndrome, and now a dumbass, cousin-fucked hillbilly. She turned to look at Applejack, her tits swinging like a pendulum in a grandfather clock, and opened her mouth.

A tsunami of vomit flew out of her face-hole; covering Applejack in semen, hair, corn, carrots, and stomach acid. Applejack shut the fuck up immediately.

"Shutthefuckup you incestial bastard-child!" snapped Fluttershy, a small amount a vomit falling out of her mouth and a speckle of diarrhea flying down her anus.

Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle answered the door as AppleJack cotter-walked away; the smell of projectile semen, vomit, and shit filled Twilight Fuckin' Sparkles nose. "Oh kinky Jesus! What the cock snot is that fuckin' smell?"

"I have to fuckin' pee!" Fluttershy whined, without answering Twilight Fuckin' Sparkles question. Fluttershy kept on fuckin' dancing like a mentally retarded third grader.

Twilight just stood there like she had recently been anally perforated. "Well, bitch, the fuckin' toilet is clogged like a filly being fucked by Big Mac, on account of the two ton shit I squeezed out earlier." Twilight retorted with a dirty retarded smile. Twilight's words caused a jet of shit to fly out of Fluttershy's gaping anus onto the ground below her fleshy, flapping cunt; drowning an ant in the snuff-colored ass-juice.

"You mule fucking, fungus-scum, self-elated nigger-twat! I WILL FUCKING END YOUR SHIT!" Fluttershy screamed while vaginal discharge ran down her arachnid-like leg. "GAAHHHHH!" vociferated Fluttershy as her hoof flew directly into her rotten, rancid, eviscerated anal cavity. She pulled out her special lighter. The one that she uses to burn her excess pussy hair. Etched on the side of the lighter was a picture of Fluttershy shitting on seven leper mares as they stuck their bumpy, wrinkly cocks inside her bloodshot cunt. Fluttershy flicked the fuckin' lighters switch. A flame the size of a cockatrices cock flew from the fuckin' lighter.

Before Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle fuckin' knew it, she was burning like a new-born, Jew pony in Germareny. Twilight's lips burnt away like Fluttershy's forest-like pussy hair. Her eyes melted like a frog in a furnace. Her skin started to appear cut up, like she had had been angrily beaten with Fluttershy's twelve inch, scorpion armed, razor-bladed dildo.

Fluttershy stood on her fuckin' hind legs; making her overripe vagina-lips spread apart more than ever. The top and bottom of her bushy cunt began to tear as seven hard, leper penises slid out of her. It was time.

Piss. Piss fucking everywhere! Fluttershy's kidneys expelled the mucus colored liquid faster than an abortionist expelled a fetus from a pregnant whore. All of the festering excreta evacuated onto Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle; expelling the big ass-fire that was eating her out.

Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle just lay there; blind, burned, and covered in sticky, tuna-colored bladder expulsion. She looked like she had gone to a surprise piss bukkake party.

Fluttershy sighed the sigh of a porky prostitute who had been fed forty-seven gallons of cum custard. She walked out of Twilight Fuckin' Sparkles house; her hard-ass pussy lips flailing and flapping in piss, vomit, blood, and semen. Fluttershy looked the fuck back Twilight Fuckin' Sparkle. Her art brought another bitch tear to her eye.

Fluttershy walked through the town like a testicle. A small testicle at that. She passed the nigger, hobo ponies who were now slicing the burnt gryphon's pussy. She passed the floppy-dicked vendors whose ball sacks had been ripped in two by the sheer amount of shit fucking they had done. Everything in the dick-shit town was in fuckin' order like a god-fucked library strip-club. Fluttershy finally arrived back in the VaginaGooch meadows and skipped through the tampon shaped flowers like a faggot with a brand new cardigan sweater.

Fluttershy felt like a new pony. She felt as if she had sucked off four virgin, transvestite ponies while using her razor-bladed dildo on a freshly made neck-hole during the sexercism of a fag bastard.

Fluttershy sighed like smurf nigger being fucked by Bin Laden and lied down on the Mexican burrito-butt ground and fell the fuck asleep.

Her night was wondrous. She dreamed of fanciful farts fucking forty fags furiously and happy, wetback fairies climbing an anus-shaped mountain of erect elephant cocks. All was well. All was well.


End file.
